


Snip

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Scott McCall, Body Modification, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Neutering, No Sex, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He’d enthusiastically taken up the offer from Derek and Stiles – it was a large step in helping his dreams of becoming a veterinarian come true.





	Snip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full genital examination](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351555) by dbaw3. 



> This fic is a little bit (read: very much) different from what I usually write, but I got this idea into my head a few months ago after reading a blurb by dbaw3 on tumblr and it wouldn't leave, so I decided to write it! I know absolutely NOTHING about this kind of procedure, besides what I quickly googled while typing this out, so don't come at me if it's inaccurate - I tagged it and everything.
> 
> And hey, for once, no scat! That's like an accomplishment for me.

Scott took a few deep breaths before opening the door, trying to get himself into the right mindset he knew he would need to be in. There were a million facts and visual aids that he knew he should have studied a bit more closely the night before, but it was too late now. He hadn’t realized just how hard it would be to actually enter the room when he’d enthusiastically taken up the offer from Derek and Stiles – it was a large step in helping his dreams of becoming a veterinarian come true.

Finally opening the door, he nearly turned back around at the image before him but managed to get it under control just in time. Stiles was lying across the examination table in Deaton’s main surgical room – he’d gladly offered the space for Scott to use for his practice test – spread-eagled with his wrists and ankles tied with thin rope to the legs; his knees were bent so his feet hung over the edge, leaving enough room for someone to slide right up in between them. He was bare, of course, just the collar that never left his throat wrapped too-tightly as always covering any of his skin. 

He was also out cold, with a quite telling bruise forming along his left temple, and Scott raised his eyebrows and looked towards Derek. The alpha was standing just beside the knocked out omega, three fingers wrapped around the ring attached to the side of his collar, the other trailing lightly over Stiles’ hairless chest. He’d glanced up when Scott came in, and so he knew right away why Scott was looking at him.

“I thought he was going to be awake for this?” Scott asked, heading towards the already-prepared tray of instruments and grabbing a glove. 

He could see Derek shrug from the corner of his eye. “He was getting a little too nervous for my liking; I wasn’t too rough, he should wake up soon. He’ll be calmer once it’s too late to turn back.”

Scott hummed, understanding that logic but still feeling his heart tick up with discomfort at the idea. Swallowing past it, he stepped inbetween his best friend’s legs and began to examine him as a patient, not just as Stiles.

Stiles’ dick was tiny, as most omega dicks were. If Scott had a ruler at hand, he’d be able to be more precise, but he was sure at a glance that it couldn’t be much more than an inch, and certainly not as much as two. In a surprising show, the balls hanging beneath his cocklet were quite large, easily bigger than his dick, almost comparable to a beta’s balls but not quite as hefty as an alpha’s. 

“I don’t remember them being this large when I saw them in the locker rooms at school,” Scott said, using his gloved right hand to fondle the hanging balls lightly, pulling them this way and that to get a good sense of the size of the internal parts. 

“They’ve gotten bigger recently,” Derek said, a grimace audible in his tone. “At first we thought they might just be swollen, from some of our play, but when they didn’t go back down we went to a doctor and he said that there had been a change in his hormones that was causing them to start growing again.”

Scott hummed, jerking the balls just the right side of too tightly. Stiles’ breath hitched, but he didn’t show any signs of waking. “It makes sense why you were so eager for this, then; they’re not as pretty as they used to be, are they?” he asked rhetorically. Letting the balls go, he moved to the side to put on his other glove, fingers dancing over some of the instruments. Now that he’d had a few moments to settle into the situation, he felt calm and prepared. Derek being there helped a lot; no alpha would ever let someone else harm their omega, so he knew that with the older man watching he would be stopped immediately if something started going wrong. 

He grabbed the alcohol wipes first, not bothering to try to warm them up before he opened one up and began liberally wiping over the surgical area. He did one wipe over Stiles’ whole crotch, and then used a fresh one to make sure the balls were completely clean. He wiped far enough down that he ended up nudging the plug that was nestled in Stiles ass, and he only just resisted patting it. He might have known Stiles longer than Derek had, but he still wasn’t Scott’s omega. Throwing out the wipes, he grabbed some medical tape and gauze and began covering the skin surrounding his area of focus. 

When everything was prepared and he could avoid it no longer, he allowed his hand to grab onto the smallest scalpel. “You decided on no anesthesia, right?”

The older man nodded. “He took some convincing, but I think it’ll be better for him in the long run; he doesn’t do well on medication.”

Laughing slightly at how true that was, Scott nodded and let out a breath. “Alright, then, I guess we’re ready.” Trying not to overthink it, he used his left hand to hold tightly to the omega’s nutsack and brought his other hand up.

Derek twitched towards him as the knife came closer. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Looking up at him, Scott shook his head automatically. “Of course I’m not, man; I’ve never done this before. But I’ve studied a lot, and I know what to do. I won’t fuck up.”

It was amazing how calm his words came out, how convincing. Derek, though, didn’t seem to take them that way but he stepped back to where he had been before, slipping his hand farther into Stiles’ collar, pulling it so tight the skin around it began to turn red. 

“I get to do an actual dog next week,” Scott answered. “And I’m freaking out about that more than I am about this; I would never hurt Stiles, you know that.”

The alpha nodded, and Scott turned back to his job. Lifting the scalpel again, he brought to the skin and began.

The first incision was easier than he thought, but the blood was unexpected. It seeped more than spurted, and there was more of it, but he was prepared. Trying to stay cool, he wiped the excess away and continued with the cut. With a normal neutering job, he knew he wouldn’t have to make a cut this big, but Derek had requested that Stiles be smooth after this which meant getting rid of the excess skin of the sack, as well. 

The cut was shallow and vertical around the top of the balls, and once it was good enough, Scott put the scalpel to the side and grabbed some small clamps.

Using the clamps to stretch open the incision more, he was able to get a finger in along the skin, breaking off some of the vessels that connected the skin to the testicles. He’d read descriptions of the procedure so many times but he wasn’t prepared for how easy it was to actually detach the first testicle from the protective skin sack, popping it out of place like it was an eyeball coming out of a socket. Maneuvering around slightly, he was able to pop the other one out just as easily.

Now it was a case of clamping, snipping, and cauterizing. He was able to go through the steps quickly, clamping the vas deferens first and snipping them, quickly burning the internal end. The rest of it was small veins that were easily cauterized so there would be no internal bleeding, and once the rest of the threads of the spermatic cord were finished, the testicles were simple to pick up and plop into the sterile dish to the side.

The last part was easy – picking up the scalpel again, he continued his original incision all the way around the now empty sack. Tucking in the cauterized glands, he grabbed the needle and dissolving stitches and began to pull the edges of the skin towards each other, the stitches going in easily – he’d down them before, at least.

When he was done, he wiped a fresh alcohol wipe over the closed wound, and stepped back. Breathing for what felt like the first time since he’d began, he couldn’t help the large smile that grew over his face. The procedure had gone perfectly, and his stitches were so well done that he was confident Stiles would have nothing but the smallest of scars. Looking up at Derek, he could see that the alpha was fixated on the now flat area between his omega’s dick. He was practically salivating at it.

“Well,” Scott said, trying to break the moment before it stretched into something too personal for him to be observing. “That’s that, I guess. Remember, no sex for at least a few days – we don’t want to split the stitching. He’ll be sore for a little while, and if you give in on the painkillers issue some regular Tylenol should be fine. Other than that, just let him rest and pamper him for a while and he’ll be up and ready in no time.”

Derek swallowed, but didn’t say anything, just nodded. 

Scott huffed a small laugh. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it in a moment, I just have to clean up.” Grabbing the dish with the discarded skin and testicles first, he began making his way to the biohazard deposit bin, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Can I-,” Derek cut himself off, clearing his throat. “Sorry, but, could I maybe keep them?”

At Scott’s weird glance, the alpha quickly continued.

“It’s just, uh, I think he’ll want to see them. I’m surprised he didn’t wake up, but then, it was a lot quicker than I thought it would be.”

Not convinced by the flimsy excuse, Scott gave in anyway. “Alright, just let me find something to put them in.”

Gathering the tray full of the implements, he dumped them in the sterilizing tank and left the room to go and find something to put the organs in, leaving the alpha alone to admire his neutered omega. 

~~

A few hours later, Scott was at home, roused from a state of half-sleep to a snapchat from Stiles. Quickly loading it, he opened it to an unfocused closeup of the side of Stiles’ face – the bruise had formed nicely along his temple and cheekbone, and his eyes were red from what Scott suspected was crying, but overall the omega looked as well as could be. In the background, just over Stiles’ shoulder, Scott could see Derek standing at their stove.

The beta smiled slightly, having a good idea of just what Derek could be frying up for a midnight snack, and closed the snap to reply. When that was done, he put his phone back down and grabbed his biology textbook, flipping through the various diagrams. He’d neutered an omega now, but dogs and cats were different; some more studying couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this fic is unbeta'd and thus it is very likely that I've made my mistakes or left some sentences/paragraphs unfinished. If that's the case, please feel free to leave a comment about it. Or, if you want to delve deeper, you can always message/follow me over on tumblr @ forbiddenkinks-ao3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
